Let's keep pretending
by Assbraham-lincoln
Summary: Violet Hummel (OC) helps out her friend, Sebastian Smythe, by faking a relationship with him. But how much problems will this bring when she has to hide everything from her brother? OC/Sebastian; Klaine. Rated M


**Hi there and welcome to my fanfiction. I wrote some things before, but I always got stuck and ended up deleting them. But this one had been hanging in my mind for a really long time now. The OC that I used here, Violet Hummel, is a character that I created. She is the sister of one Kurt Hummel. I own nothing about Glee, their characters or the music used. Because if I did, Klaine would kiss more. **

**Chapter 1  
Characters: Violet Hummel (OC), Sebastian Smythe and Kurt Hummel.**

* * *

"Violet, I think I have a very serious question to ask you." She didn't really know what to think about that. Since when did Sebastian Smythe start asking serious questions? Or a better question: Since when did he think? Sure, Violet and Sebastian had somehow managed to grow a friendship like they never had before, but that didn't take away that Sebastian was and would probably always be an ass.  
"Ask away, Seb." Violet answered with a her eyebrows in a frown. What the hell was this all about? Sure, people knew that if they needed someone to talk to, they could come to her. But that was something he had never done.  
"My parents," he started his question, "they're nagging at my head again." it was like his 'question' ended there already. Sebastian took a pause, with a deep breath. They both were aware of the fact that he barely sounded as confident as always. "Like every parent..." Violet sighed, half laughing. She dropped her pen on her sheet of homework. Once a week Sebastian would go home with her to make homework. Even though it was more talking and laughing than actually doing their school work, they kept doing it. It was always the same day that Kurt would go to Blaine, so that he and Sebastian wouldn't have to see each other. Kurt didn't know that Sebastian was coming over on a regular base, and it was better that way. Not everyone could get along...  
"Yeah..." Sebastian rolled his eyes, "but I've told you why I came to McKinley."  
"You mean except from getting into my brother's boyfriend pants?" she raised a brow in his direction. Oh hell, he knew that she didn't accept the way he acted towards Blaine. He was the boyfriend of her brother. But it became some sort of joke between them when they were together. "That too..." he winked at her, "but I more meant my parents thinking that an all boys school is the reason that I _think _I'm gay." he was already annoyed speaking these words, "they started nagging again. 'Sebastian, Matt I-don't-care-what-his-name-is 's daughter is back in town, you should really meet her' " he impersonated his mother on a high tone. If it wasn't this serious, Violet would have laughed. "I'm sure she's lovely." she joked. "Not the moment, Violet." he shushed her. Violet kept her mouth shut. "I told them I already have a girlfriend. And they want to meet her." Violet wanted to burst out in laughter, but she was pretty sure she would get a book thrown at her head or something like that if she did. "Sebastian Smythe, you're fucking crazy! You're gay... so if you didn't build a girl in your basement: you're doomed." His face already told her what his question would be before he let the words roll over his lips. "That's kind of where I hoped you could fit in."

* * *

"That's him." Kurt pointed not so subtle to show his sister who the boy was who tried to get Blaine into his bed. "Well, that sucker's gonna die." she said while she cracked her knuckles. Of course she wasn't out on a fight, it was just the gesture that counted. How was he able to just walk down the hallways of McKinley like it was nothing? Kurt was always more than stressed when he had met in him at the Lima Bean earlier that day. She was 2 years younger than her brother, only a sophomore, but they shared everything. When he and Blaine met she was the one that listened to his endless fantasies about them both. When they first kissed she was the first one to jump up and down the house in excitement. And now she would be the one that told Asshole Smythe that he had to back off. She already looked forward to it while she walked his way, hearing her brother hiss behind her that she had to come back.

"Hey!" she stood right in front of him. The fact that he looked slightly disoriented, surprised the girl slightly. "What?" he asked, not hiding his annoyance at all, "Can't you see I'm busy?" he closed his locker and wanted to walk away. If she wanted to come to action, this was the moment. She couldn't just let him go, so she gripped him by his arm. She wasn't strong at all, but the brown-haired boy turned around again, facing her. If she was honest, she was kind of scared of him. Like he would even listen to her, a girl that was 2 years younger than him. "I wondered if you needed some help to find your classes." she improvised quickly.

* * *

"Wait, what?" her face became blank, "you're seriously asking me to pretend that I'm your girlfriend?" a million of thought went trough her head. Was this one big joke? It sure looked like it... "You can't be serious." Even though she was shocked, she stood up from the chair at her desk and took place on her bed, next to Sebastian. "I'm actually pretty serious, Violet." Where was was the confident, cocky Sebastian Smythe that was normally sitting with her? "Jeez, Sebastian. I..." this wasn't something a person could prepare for "_If, _and I say 'if' I say yes, what do you expect me to do?" Sebastian could tell from the look on her face that he had already half won, but he also knew that if he showed her that, that she would back off "Have a nice and fancy dinner with my parents, tell them what a great son they have, snuggle with me while you listen to the most embarrassing stories my parents have to tell." he hoped he convinced her, or at least would be able to... "You don't snuggle, Smythe." she shook her head. "I also don't do relationships, and I don't do girls." Violet rolled her eyes on that last part. "I would be stupid if I said no to hearing those embarrassing stories from your mom, wouldn't I?"Before she knew it she got a kiss on her forehead from him, something she never expected to happen. But well... more unexpected things happened in the past couple of minutes.

Sebastian stayed for an hour longer, but the subject they just talked about wasn't mentioned that much anymore. Like always the homework they had wasn't finished yet, but they had enough time for that the rest of the evening. "Kurt's going to get home in 20 minutes." Violet said. This was his moment to leave. Them meeting each other in their house would only lead to awkward situations. Her dad would work in the tire shop a little longer, but him seeing Sebastian wouldn't be the biggest disaster since he had no idea who Sebastian was or how much Kurt hated him. The worst thing that could happen when they met each other in the house was that Burt would give her the 'safe-sex talk'. "Your brother always ruins our dates..." Sebastian said half-jokingly. "Shut up." Kurt was still her brother, so she couldn't tolerate Sebastian talking about him that way. The ex-Warbler took his school bag and left her room with a wink. They hadn't talked about the whole girlfriend question since she had said yes. But it was something she wanted to know more about. "So... when do you want to hold the date?" she asked a bit nervous. "You better do it fast before I change my mind." it was meant as a joke, but there sure was some truth lying under it, this wasn't what she usually did. "Tonight? If I tell my parents I want them to meet my girlfriend, time isn't an issue." he went trough his hair with his right hand. "Tonight is great."

Sebastian left the house right in time. Only 10 minutes later her brother walked trough the door. He had this happy smile on his face he always had when he came back from Blaine. Seeing him like that made her happy, too. And maybe the thing she was going to ask him would make him even happier. She didn't say a hello or nothing when she saw him. "Kurt! Emergency!" she walked up to him, running down the stairs, two at once. "Who died?" her brother frowned. "I'm going out with friends. Remember all those times you wanted to give me a makeover?" she knew she had convinced her brother with the word makeover. A wicked grin appeared on his face. "After all this time?"  
"Always." she grinned and gave her brother a kiss on his cheek as a welcome and a 'thank you' at once. He laughed: "You're such a nerd, sometimes." Violet stuck out her tongue before running up to her room, knowing that her brother would follow her.  
Her room was next to Kurt's. They had the exact same measures and shapes, but they looked completely different. While Kurt's room was really chic, hers was full with memories and posters. There wasn't a free spot on her wall to find. "So what style are we looking for?" That was a good question... what exactly were they looking for? She knew that his parents were kind of fancy, so that would be a good way to go. But it would be ridiculous if Sebastian came home with a girl with every inch of her body clothed. She cleared her throat "Fancy, but eh..." oh God, how was she supposed to tell him this "a little sexy?" her cheeks were red, she didn't need to see it to know it was true. A very dangerous grin appeared on her brother's face. "_Violet... _What has gotten into you? There's someone you like isn't it?" Violet turned around and opened her wardrobe. It wasn't nearly half as big as Kurt's. What she wanted to wear wasn't something that was in there. She started looking between the plaid shirts and the old sweaters she had buyed in the men's department. "I need your help, please..." she pouted. "No, answer me first: there's someone you like isn't it?" Violet decided to ignore her brother. "Fine, then I'll just go make my homework." he turned around and started walking towards the door again. "Fine... yes there is." she knew her brother would never miss this chance, but if she wanted to avoid more bizarre questions it was better to just answer it. Even if it was half lied. Without turning around he talked further; "There's nothing you're going to find in there, Violet. But I know exactly where to find what we need."

A little hesitating they opened the door to the basement. Since they had moved to the new house she had never been there. What they were looking for was in one of the boxes in the back, but to her surprise a tight walk path was made between the carton cubes. "I sort of searched for some stuff here, it was easier this way." he said when he saw her surprised look. Violet rolled her eyes, she wasn't even surprised anymore by the things her brother did. "Do you think an LBD will do?" normally a brother shouldn't tell his little sister how to look hot for a guy, but it was the first time that Violet showed any interest in guys. "And I feel like you need to tell me what an LBD is, next..."  
"You are no longer my sister. A Little black dress."  
"Kurt, you've seen my closet, there's nothing like that in there." she sighed. "Yeah..." he paused for a moment "but mom's did..." Their father was never able to throw away the clothes from their mother. Even now that they moved her toothbrush still stood in the holder. Violet suddenly understood what her brother was aiming at. "Kurt, no! I can't wear mom's clothes." she had no idea why she suddenly panicked. It was 8 years ago since her dad suddenly was standing alone for it, but on certain moments the loss still hurt. She felt the soft hands of her brother on her shoulders. He had seen the panic in her eyes. "Vi, you have her figure. And it's so much better if they get worn than that they just sit in boxes in the basement." The girl turned around and places her cheek against his chest. She was almost as tall as her brother. Violet felt the soft lips from her brother on her forehead and she remembered how almost an hour earlier Sebastian had done exactly the same. Only now it came from the heart, it told words. "Thanks, Kurt." she swept away the single tear coming from the corner of her eye as she saw him opening the box and searching for the dress.

It took some ironing and a lot of sighing but she finally stood in front of the mirror of Kurt's room. She would never dare to admit it, but she looked beautiful. The shape of the dress accentuated her small breasts and her hips. "Mom would be proud if she saw you like this." he smiled. "Shut up." she gave him a soft pinch in the arm. "Well... except from the fact that you're wearing this dress to offer your body to a boy." Violet's face flushed red again. "Kurt, I..."  
"No, listen to me. I don't think you're old enough to have sex, but I also know that there's nothing I can do to hold you." Violet sighed "but I think it's my duty as brother to keep you from doing bad things." Kurt suddenly turned around and walked to his bedside table. He moved around some things and finally held a silver wrapper in the air. "And because this is as awkward for me as it is for you, I'm just going to give you this and pretend like it never happened." They both wished they could sink trough the floor on that moment. "I think you should hold it, that's not going to happen." Now it was Kurt that flushed red. "And it's always nice to know that you and Blaine are actually having sex." She rolled her eyes. "Can we end this conversations, please. This is not something I want to talk about with my brother." Kurt walked to his brother, he needed to distract himself and his sister from the awkwardness that was the situation. "You still need shoes." Violet sighed, it was a relief that the previous conversation was over. "Well, I guess you wouldn't agree with me just wearing my all stars?" she didn't even hope for it. Kurt shook his head. "I wanted to save it for Christmas, but I guess now is a better moment..." he opened his closet again and searching for a box on the lowest plank." When he stood back on his feet again he was holding a carton box which was without a doubt meant for shoes. "Merry very early Christmas!" he offered her the box. Excited she lifted the lid of the box, inside were light blue pumps. Normally she would roll her eyes with a present like this, but now it came from heaven. "Oh my god!" she hugged her brother tightly and jumped a few times in excitement before she tried them one. They were exactly her size. "You're an angel." she exclaimed. "Tell me something I don't know.", he answered with a wink.

"When am I going to meet the lucky boy?" he asked curiously... You really don't want to know, she thought. "Today's Friday, tomorrow is Saturday... Hmm, never!" she said before she gave him a last kiss on his cheek before she closed the door behind her and made her way to Sebastian's house.


End file.
